


Quicksand week stuff

by Morganas3Ravens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganas3Ravens/pseuds/Morganas3Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Meant to put this up in July, but I got really busy so...))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

To say that Sandy was the one shocked at his companion’s behavior was an understatement; out of all the spirits and immortals he’d met over the years, Pitch was the last one that he would have expected to have a panic attack in a tight closet. And to make matters worse, he had no idea if he’d ever be able to understand the quick stream of incoherent German that Pitch was rambling as he pushed at the walls to get out. Sandy reached up and ran a hand over Pitch’s chest to calm him down, only to have to deal with the Boogieman flinching back and hitting his head.

“Ow! Ah… Oh, Sandy.” Pitch sighed as he began to calm down enough for Sandy to ask him about the rambling. “Bad experience in Germany during WWII… I doubt you remember Hydra that well, but… They locked me in a very tight light box.” He gave the Sandman a weak smile and Sandy wiggled up to kiss him. Of all the things that Pitch would refuse to tell him until the very minute he found out… “Now, why exactly did you drag me into a closet of all places?”

Grinning, Sandy carefully signed out what he had planned for the two of them and grinned wider when Pitch’s soft smile slid back into a smirk. Maybe he could get Pitch to enjoy tiny closets after all…


	2. Day 2

‘Normal couples,’ Sandy thought to himself as he drove to pick up Pitch, ‘go to the movies, a restaurant, or even a play.’ Sighing, he parked in front of the other teen’s house as Pitch shouted something to the taller woman. “Hey.” He smiled as the taller teen sat down and buckled up.

“Sorry, Mom has a habit of trying to give advice I don’t need.” Pitch smiled as he fixed the black skirt he was wearing. “Ready for our picnic?”

“Still getting used to the fact it’s in a graveyard.” Sandy frowned as his date chuckled and he started the car up. The nearest cemetery wasn’t too bad… it was just full of statues and after a three day Doctor Who marathon, Sandy had dealt with Pitch wearing gasmasks and only moving when he wasn’t looking; both actions nearly giving him a heart attack. “You aren’t going to make me think the statues are trying o kill me, are you?”

“… Maybe~?” He smiled weakly and Sandy groaned as he parked the car. One of the wonderful things about dating a guy who was a horror geek and a Whovian.


	3. Day 3

This had been a bad idea. Pitch was nervously glancing at the pile of gifts, keeping an ear out for when the game would start. He had been unable to make anything for the ‘White Elephant’, so he had been forced to call in a favor with a college student that had proved to be one of his few believers; she had been watching a horror movie and scared both of the dorm rooms next to hers because of all the screaming. It had taken a room check with the nervous RA to prove that there wasn’t a dead body or hurt person in the room, just a loud movie with lots of dying teenagers. But what she had gotten… maybe he should have told her just what the other party patrons thought was ‘acceptable’. Not that he didn’t find the idea of whoever getting the gift he had brought being embarrassed funny. But did she really have to buy a… “Hm? Oh, time for the game?” He asked as Sandy led him over to the gifts.  
The first round went okay, with Pitch getting his gift three times and quickly trading it to someone else, making Bunny and Tooth suspicious. Sandy had made a sand statue of a mermaid, which Jack was firmly holding onto, but would trade with Pitch just to steal it back. North had made a wooden doll that was making rounds, Tooth had gotten a dental care kit that she was pushing toward Pitch, Bunny’s gift was still wrapped, and Jack had made a very nice ice sculpture of an angel that North was trying to fight Sandy for.  
“Oh for the love of…” Pitch groaned as he got the gift he’d brought again. “Fine! I’ll unwrap the damned thing…” he grumbled as he pulled the wrapping paper off and set the gift on the floor. Tooth’s face turned pink, Bunny’s ears went back, North laughed, Sandy began to sign things that were quickly messed up by Tooth, and Jack blinked.  
“Uh… what is it?” The youngest spirit asked and Pitch rolled his eyes.  
“An internal vibrator. I couldn’t make anything that wasn’t going to be considered ‘inappropriate’ so I asked for help from a college student. One of my few believers… Of course, she wasn’t exactly informed about the rest of you being at the party.” He shrugged before glancing around at the few embarrassed faces in the room. “Why else would I not want to be the one that got it?!?” Pouting in annoyance, he slouched in his seat as North insisted the game continue, just so they could finish it. By the time it finally ended, Sandy had a sly smirk and the vibrator. Pitch just rolled his eyes at the smaller Dreamweaver as subtly as he could while still keeping the action playful; at least the party hadn’t been a total mess. He’d end up having to give a certain college girl an interesting nightmare for this, but well… she’d probably just thank him for it anyway.


	4. Day 4

His steps were slow, almost dragging at this point; why had he thought this would be a good idea, why? Flopping onto the bed he sighed heavily before closing his eyes for just a few moments of rest after a long night of running around. Smiling as he stretched, he noticed that he’d started floating… wait. He didn’t… Opening one eye to see the sweet yet sassy smirk of Sanderson, Pitch smiled softly as he closed his eye and relaxed more. “Now tell me Sandy, did I really hear the rabbit call you a ‘sassy yellow Buddha Satan’ earlier?”

Giggling, the smaller cuddled up to him with a grin before nodding. ‘All I did was say that he might need to stop getting so upset whenever the Welsh Dragons win.’

“… Was that match on today? I was too busy trying to keep myself alive to catch it.” Pitch sighed sarcastically and Sandy just curled up closer as a smaller sand cloud carried over a CD player. “Serenading me again, Sandy?” He chuckled as he reached over to turn up the volume. “How did you know I liked this kind of music?”

‘Just a guess.’ Sandy purred as he reached over to pull Pitch back into the cuddle, the taller man humming happily as he let himself be controlled a touch. The music continued to play, a shadow sliding up to push the repeat button so that the option was ‘repeat one song’ before the song ended; Pitch smiling as the chorus started.

‘I was a heavy heart to carry, But he never let me down, When he had me in his arms, My feet never touched the ground…’

“At least you found the song that makes me think of you~”


	5. Day 5

He had gone centuries without seeing others of his kind. His cousins and siblings were gone, dust, the whole planet was gone. He’d hidden among those of the Lunar Constellation during the Golden Age, refusing to grow his scales and fur during battle, hiding his daughter’s chances to find out about her heritage behind lies… and finally setting right what had been made wrong. The Fearlings, the creations of his elders and king, the creatures that had protected his planet; they both hated and adored him. How many centuries had gone by since he had gone by his real name? Since he had gone by Kozmot-sisis Necorous? Was not his new name, Pitch Black, just the same name translated to human tongue? There were other immortals, yes, even another from one of the First Races; but the things he had done while consumed by the rage of the Fearlings meant he would never be forgiven. He sighed and slid free of his clothes, allowing his old form to return to him. Soft black fur grew along his back, from his elbows and calves before the slight pain of the tail growing was felt. Silver-grey scales grew upon the entirety of his body, fingernails growing to slightly pointed and curved claws, and Pitch winced as his antlers grew out again. Once the process was complete, he stretched and went to an underground pool that led to the ocean. Maybe a long swim would help…

Sandy had just finished his rounds, sleepily floating on his dreamsand cloud back to his island home. Laying on his stomach so he could look for fish in the still-dark ocean water as the cloud lazily flew him home, he noticed a flash of silver to his left. Too big of a flash to be a fish… sitting up excitedly, he formed a submarine and hurried after it. The silver scales danced as the creature, possibly humanoid, swam away from him. After a bit, Sandy decided to try and trap it as carefully as he could. If it was hurt, maybe he could help… turning a corner, he waited for it to swim by.

Pitch would have cursed the old Gods of the Ten Seas if he was sure they would hear him. Dancing away from the Sandman again, he smiled in relief when he saw his pursuer leave. Peaking around a few rocks, he looked around before darting forward and feeling Dreamsand wrap around his midsection. Thrashing, he tried to get free before Sandy saw who it was… Oh. Glancing at the smaller Dreamweaver, he tried to look pitiful and nonthreatening.  
Sandy blinked when he noticed just who he had caught. Pitch look scared and almost heartbroken about being caught, so he carefully brought them to the surface. Landing on a small, unused sandbar he let Pitch go, pouting once the other scooted away. Keeping his distance, he carefully explained why he had chased the other.

“You… you thought I was a sea serpent?” Pitch sighed in relief, tail flicking as he carefully moved closer. Old instincts were on edge, but maybe he could trust the Sandman with this and his past. “Do you remember the Draconians, Sanderson? The creators of the Fearlings?” Grinning when the other nodded, he carefully explained everything. Near the end of it, he felt Sandy cuddle up against his midsection, small gold hands running over his scales and Pitch purred, the sound a deep rumbling as his tail flicked happily. Leaning down, he licked at Sandy’s hair, causing the smaller man to wiggle in surprise before he curled up around the Dreamweaver and took them both back to the Pit. “Don’t worry, Sanderson… the dragons of the Ten Seas were protectors and soldiers. And there are other things to explain that must be talked about privately.” He purred as he snuggled up to his ‘treasure’. By the time morning came, he was snugly curled around the smaller immortal, purring happily as Sandy brushed at his fur.

Maybe he could have a new start with someone who would at least try to understand…


	6. Day 6

“Strip poker?” Pitch repeated, Sandy nodding as he bounced on a dreamsand cloud. The taller man sighed before glancing at his counterpart. “I think it would be interesting… but how about a side bet? Loser can only wear what the winner picks for a month.”

Sandy thought about it for a moment before nodding and pulling out a deck of cards. Good luck~ He sand-signed as he began to shuffle the cards, dealing out the first hand. Pitch won the hand with three of a kind, so the top half of Sandy’s outfit went. Sandy won the next round, so Pitch shrugged off his coat. The next hand saw the loss of Sandy’s pants and then Pitch lost his shoes, leaving Sandy in his undergarments and Pitch in his pants.

“Three of a kind, little man.” Pitch teased as he put down his cards and Sandy grinned before showing that he had a royal flush. Cursing, Pitch slid out of his pants and crossed his legs to save himself some decency. “Well, you won. Now what am I wearing for the next month..-mph!” His eyes widened as Sandy finished tying the Dreamsand ropes and he wiggled against the bonds. Winking, the Dreamweaver showed Pitch exactly what the next month would entail for clothing options; it looked like Pitch wouldn’t be doing much for work this month after all.


End file.
